


Guilty Pleasures are Better Shared

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Making Out, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not-a-booty-call on Steve ends with them in bed. But not before he learns a thing or two about Steve's favorite TV show and how Steve likes to be kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures are Better Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> This is a Swap of Joy gift for Galadriel34 on LJ - Gala, hope you enjoy it!

Danny stood at Steve’s in the sunset, index finger hovering by his doorbell but somehow not quite connecting with it.

“What is your problem?" he asked his brain as much as his finger. “This is... stupid...”

“Hey,” Steve was in the doorway seconds after Danny finally pressed it. “What’s up?”

There was a pleased confusion in Steve's eyes, a smile tilting at one side of his face as he chewed on popcorn, more popcorn waiting in his left hand.

“I uh…was around," Danny said. “In the nabe and I thought I’d…”

Nabe? He heard how wrong it sounded, and thought he caught the teensiest bit of an amused flicker in Steve’s eyes. Why was he nervous? He’d shown up unannounced a billion times when they were 'just' friends. But now that they were intimate…had been intimate…had finally messed around a couple of times since Afghanistan...

“C’mon in.”

Steve headed for the living room and Danny followed. This, he thought, is what sex does to a great relationship: You overthink yourself. Or you run your brain in circles, wondering if the other person is overthinking. Either way, you give yourself agita.

“I dropped Grace off at a slumber party - her classmate’s birthday would have to fall on my weekend. Did some holiday shopping, grabbed dinner. Was headed home, but…”

They’d made it to the sofa– Steve taking one side, bare feet going up on the coffee table, Danny on the center cushion. Steve handed him the bowl of popcorn and was sitting there, eyes firmly on Danny's and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“What?” Danny said.

“This is a booty call…" Steve put something mock-sexy in his voice. "Isn’t it?”

“Stop it. I only swung by 'cause it's early and you said you'd be lying low this weekend. I thought instead of staring at a TV screen alone I'd see if you wanted compa...ny..."

Danny's voice trailed off over the course of the last few words as he looked around, taking more careful notice of his surroundings. 

"What?" Steve said, and apparently they might be saying 'what' fairly often tonight.

Popcorn, that was what. With actual butter, not just a dash of salt. Lights down. The small cooler they sometimes brought down to the chairs here and full of ice and beer.

"Looks like you're settling in for something important," Danny waved a hand generally around the room. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," Steve said, but he shifted in a way that said he was uncomfortable with the question. Then he searched on the couch for the remote, handing it over. "You pick. Grab a drink, find a game or a movie."

Danny was pretty sure this was a degree of accommodation out of Steve never experienced by anyone ever; one so unsettling it made him stare at the blipper like it could actually be a dead bird in disguise.

"Is it porn?" He blurted, voice low, soft and reassuring as the thought hit him. "Were you dialing up some porn, babe?"

Steve looked at Danny like he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him before.

"Why would I make _snacks_ for watching porn?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe...."

"Why would I stock up on _drinks_ and turn down the _lights_...."

"It made sense… a second ago," Danny felt his face flush. "It's not that weird an idea."

Steve tossed back another bite of popcorn, chewing it slowly, eyes never leaving his.

"Do you generally include treats?" He finally asked. "In your porn-watching routine?"

"No!"

"Good. 'Cause I think I'd be worried for you, Danny, if you did."

"All right, c'mon. That's enough."

"I am watching a guilty-pleasure show, though." Steve finally conceded.

"You mean, like 'Shark Week?" Or a Hallmark holiday movie? We all have guilty pleasures, babe, what's the big deal?"

"You watch Hallmark holiday movies?"

"Yeah. You know: 'One Christmas Eve,' or 'North Pole Christmas,' or..." Danny could hear his voice fading at the wrinkle settling in between Steve's eyebrows. "...Rudolph.'" 

"Thanks," Steve took the clicker and hit play. "I feel much better about sharing this now."

"Teen Wolf?" Danny shrugged as it started and they both relaxed, his head finding Steve's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Steve's arm going around behind him. "Heard of it. I won't know what the hell's going on, but that's all right."

"Want me to fill you in?" Steve hit pause. "So you don't ask a hundred questions?"

"I won't, I swear. I'll only ask the ones I really feel I need an answer to."

"Okay," Steve hit play. "Here goes."

"Who is she?" Danny asked immediately. "She's pretty."

"Really?"

Pause button.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was a natural reaction, that's all."

"That's Kira. And this is kind of an important episode. That's why I don't want a lot of chatter; it's the last one that aired this summer, I only caught up on it tonight, so..."

Danny made a zipper motion over his lips and Steve hit play again but the look on his face was a warning.

~*~

"Ah ... now _there's_ your boy," Danny waved at the screen with the hand that wasn't busy digging around the popcorn bowl. "I see why you watch this.”

"Derek? He's fine if big and dark's your thing, but....not for me. Scott's the man. And Stiles and Lydia are fun. Not that I have a _favorite_. I watch for the plot."

Steve had given up on fighting a little bit of inquiry here based on the many questions already posed about what La Iglasia was and how Kira and Scott had landed there and who the hell this bad girl Kate was, and who played Kate and wow, Kate, was she on regularly, like all the different seasons?

"Yeah, you watch it for the plot. Nothing to do with the pretty people at all."

"Fine. That would be part of the guilty pleasure," Steve took the now empty bowl and set it on the coffee table away from their feet. "No need to put a sharp point on it, D."

A round of commercials was starting and Steve was stretching like he might get up or reach for fresh beers for them, but then Danny felt him settle back in and he looked up to see another sly, unexpected smile creeping over Steve's face.

"What?" Danny thought it could be a drinking game, maybe; someone would have to knock back a shot every time one of them said 'what?'

"Wanna make out during the commercials?" Steve slumped to be more even with him, arm sliding from around Danny's shoulders and behind his back so he was holding him.

"Like a couple of... teenagers?"

"Yeah,'" Steve flexed, the muscles along Danny's back doing a suggestive dance, the palm of his hand sliding up and along Danny's tummy. A finger found the space between two shirt buttons and popped them open. "Like that. Why not?"

Then Steve was leaning in, and any thought about telling him this _wasn’t_ what he came here for got erased by that pull, that damned _magnetic_ pull between their mouths Danny had no say in ever since he knew what it felt like to kiss and be kissed by Steve. 

"You could..." Danny said between lip brushes and soft tongue rubs "...fast forward. You know? Through the commercials..."

Get this episode over and get us going at it, he did not say.

"I don't do ...that," Steve added a nip to the kiss. "...I don't fast forward."

"Why the hell not? That's ridiculous. That's what a DVR is freaking _for_...."

They'd shifted down almost to flat, Danny half over him and Steve was smiling softly up at him like he loved it that his supposed DVR habits annoyed the fuck out of Danny enough to distract him from this. Which was perverse. The guy was... so perverse.

"Wait..." Danny felt a bit annoyed at himself and even more annoyed with Steve. "Of course you do. I've seen you fast forward through commercials, you lying liar who..."

"Love it when you're riled up," Danny felt Steve's hand on the back of his head, urging him back to him. "Love taking it slow like this, playing around without rushing for the end zone. You know? I like something else, too..."

"Mmmmm...what’s that?" 

"When you kiss me really deep. And hard. Will you kiss me like that, D?"

Jeeezus. Steve hadn't asked for anything quite that way before; the only direction he had gotten in their previous tumbles was sighs, rare, swallowed moans and a certain long, deep, wounded sound Steve made when he got close to falling over the edge. So those few simple words out of him now pushed a big shot of 'dammnnnn' right through Danny.

"Hell, yeah," he angled over him and got a hand in his hair, tilting his head the way he wanted it as Steve's eyes fell shut, jaw loosening, anticipating. "...you don't have to ask twice."

Powerful; that's how Danny felt having his way with that mouth. Steve might be the bigger of them, but when they were horizontal and Steve let go like this, tongue flicking slow and languid against Danny's insistent thrusts? So good. 

Steve seemed to agree, was making happy, hungry sounds in the back of his throat and only breaking away for a split second here and there to pull in gasped breaths, hips twisting as they both started heating up, the room getting warmer.

"Ulllnnnng....mmm...wait...wait...." 

Steve was very out of breath when he pulled away and Danny thought sure he was ready to head upstairs. So Danny's brain took a confused, jolted trip to _'what the hell is going on'_ when Steve flipped him almost off the sofa instead, turning them both toward the TV. 

"The show's back on."

"Wow," Danny struggled up to sitting, rearranging his clothes. He watched Steve smooth his own shirt down, feet on the floor and legs shifting randomly like Steve was pushing away any traces of sexed-up that were still running through him. "That is… some amazing compartmentalization, my friend. That’s something to see."

Steve only leaned down and pressed lips to Danny's temple, got an arm around him, already submerged in Lydia and Mason’s predicament in Beacon Hills at the moment.

~*~

"I don't like him," Danny jutted his chin toward the screen.

"Which one?"

"The one that said, "if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, now...'"

 "That's Peter."

"Fine. Peter. Don't like him. First of all, I don't even get what there was in that confusing, run-on sentence he spewed to be freaked out about..."

"You would get it if you watched the show," Steve squeezed Danny's far thigh, both reassuringly and also hoping to shut him up. "It's …complicated. Sorry.”

"Well, whatever. I just ...don't like him."

"That's your detective skills at work, probably. 'Cause you're not supposed to; Peter's bad. Derek may still trust him, but…. Derek’s biased ‘cause he’s family."

"Stiles, though - he's the only one in the group that's got it all together, isn't he? I mean... first he insists on heading right for Mexico, no pussyfooting around. Which is the way to go or his friends are toast. Sorry, wish I could side with Stiles' dad, the grownup, but... wait around? For what, all of them to die? And now this mantra thing. Where did Stiles come up with that? 'The sun, the moon, the truth...' that's good. It's deep, but it's, like, easy to remember and very reassuring too."

"I think it's a Buddhist mantra," Steve said, pretty visibly only half listening to Danny but still picking up enough of what he was going on about to respond. "And I know some other packs outside of Hale Pack use it to focus, so... it's not like Stiles concocted it himself...but yeah, it's good. And it's working, so good for Liam."

"Those Berserkers look like Klingons mated with Sleestacks from the Land of the Lost and then their kids mated with insects....."

Happily they were headed into another commercial break by the time Danny made that observation and so Steve actually seemed to fully hear it, snorting a laugh and sliding down, pulling Danny with him.

"Come're..." Steve got those long arms around him again and wrestled them face to face, legs tangling as he nipped over and over at Danny's lower lip and ...

"Ummm, stop. Less teeth, more tongue, please? Don't like it when you bite."

"No?" Steve slid a little, getting the last of Danny's buttons open, flipping aside his shirt to run his mouth over Danny's neck and shoulder. "Not even when I bite you here?"

"Aw.. _hell_...." Danny sucked in a pained breath, shivers shooting to his balls as Steve worked the muscle above his collarbone. "...do you have to give me a goddamned hickie?"

"I like marking you. Know why?"

Steve slid some more, kissing down Danny's chest and teasing a nipple with his lips and tongue but happily not biting it. 

"'Cause of all the fangs in this show? Making you feel toothsome?"

"No," Steve was back up with him again in one quick move, eyes on his, and the hint of something vulnerable in those baby grays was.... wow. "And that’s not how you use that word. It's because I wasn't sure I'd ever get to do this with you. And I've wanted to for a really long...."

"Can we go upstairs?" Danny whispered it, kissing away the last of the sentence. He figured his odds of a yes were better during an ad for home insurance. "Please?"

"Soon," Steve urged him around, arm going over him, pulling Danny's back to his front and Danny groaned. "It's half done, okay? And I like to watch a show all at once.”

"How can you not be very turned on after all this?" 

Danny felt Steve moving, a leg coming up over Danny's, hips twisting slightly, a hard, warm bulge pressing against Danny's ass repeatedly and yeah, okay...he was. Turned on.

"....shit, babe..."

"I've got willpower," Steve at least had the decency to keep running his hand over Danny's bare chest as the show came on, to give him a quick kiss, hand sliding to Danny’s own erection to cup and palm it. "It'll be worth the wait, I swear."

~*~

"I'm revoking my earlier good opinion of Stiles."

“Why?”

“Because he stopped running from imminent danger... to take a phone call!” 

Danny laced his fingers with the hand that was warm and heavy against his belly, Steve's thumb sliding slowly back and forth under the top edge of his pants. 

"And if you very admittedly _don't know what you're doing_ , boy, maybe you should've taken daddy along, huh? Geezus....keep running, maybe? That's what you should be doing."

"Quiet," Steve disengaged their hands and reached up to pull at a few strands of Danny's chest hair. "Or I'll start biting you again."

"Owww. You be quiet."

Which made no sense, really, but Steve snorted warm air against Danny's head and went from tugging to stroking his chest hair, playing with it idly and that felt...much better.

Danny kept his mumbled thoughts low after that, and Steve didn't seem to mind so much.

"Derek's girl with the guns? She's hot too, huh? Nice shooting, Tex. How about that explosion? That part I know you like, right babe? You're entirely on board with that. Only one big blast, though, they barely blew anything up at all. Aw, damn.... Scott is one of the Berserkers. His daddy's a Sleestack and his mommy's Worf's aunt. Hi, I'm Scott, yes I'm your buddy but I'm still a Berserker and I'm gonna turn you into Alpo. Oooh, see, all he had to do is take off the costume and now... he's a werewolf again. A very pissed off werewolf."

"Shhhhhhh....." Steve hushed him, eventually. "Danny.... wait.... ohhhhhh......"

Steve sounded so breathless that for a second Danny thought maybe they were making out again and he didn't know it. Turned out, it wasn't anything like that at all.

"That's a _beautiful_ wolf," Danny said as Steve sat up again, eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, wow... that's Derek. Has to be," Steve said.

"The big guy? How do you know..."

"Well, he’s bound to be back before the episode is over, right? And his mom...she could fully shift into a real wolf."

"They can't all do that?"

"No way, no.... _wowwww_ , no way," Steve murmured as Derek the black wolf with the luxurious ebony coat and the gorgeous blue eyes tore right into Kate.

"Uh oh... hot girl's in trouble big. He's gonna take her jugular out.....but, no? Now she's getting away? Why didn't he kill her?"

"That... is huge. That's, like, a game changer," Steve sat back and Danny slid to lying, head on Steve's lap, content to watch him watch the rest of this. "Derek shifted. I can't wait for the hiatus to be over."

~*~ 

"Those kids didn’t look very worried about Peter getting the crap kicked out of him," Danny said once the credits were rolling and Steve had eyes for him again. “That’s cold. I'd like to think if I were in that situation, my friends wouldn't sit there and watch me suffer - no matter what I'd done."

"Well, I don’t think you should worry. You could never be a villain, Danny," Steve stood, extending a hand to ask him to join him. "You're tough when you have to be but....you'll always be one of the good guys. You’ll always have friends."

"Think so, huh?" Danny stood close to him, arms going around him, hands tracing over Steve's back and ass as Steve leaned in for a kiss, their bodies pressing together.

"Hey," Steve said against his ear, eventually.

"Mmmm? Yes?"

"Can we fuck tonight? I mean really fuck? I've been thinking about it ever since we started... you know….this. Lately...I've been literally dreaming about having you in me. Want it so bad."

Steve's voice had a low, raspy, achy note to it Danny was getting to know well, one that pushed his blood south so fast he had to take a deep breath to avoid getting dizzy.

"Oh my....God, yeah. Yes to that. And to think...I almost didn't come over tonight. Almost went home."

"Glad you didn't." Steve stepped away, offering a hand and Danny took it, following him.

"Me, too, gorgeous."

~*~

“How’s it going over there?” 

Danny heard a long, shaky, amused exhalation as he watched Steve’s back still rising and falling fast. 

Steve had stayed where he’d ‘landed,’ face half buried in his pillow, turned almost away from where Danny was out flat and doing some recovery breathing of his own. 

“You okay, babe?”

“Fuck, yeah. Better than okay.”

“You have no idea…” Danny rolled toward him, arm going over him to trace fingers along his sweat-slicked skin. “….no idea how good you feel. It’s a damn shame, it is, that you have no idea….”

Steve turned more than rolled and slid to kiss him, a soft, deep, loose kiss all the more delicious because it was purely about sharing the after-effects; the blissed, endorphin-laced fog. 

Danny tried to remember the last time sex had left him feeling this thoroughly worked over, inside and out – so chemically spent…in a good way. It has been a very long time, back before he had ever set foot in Hawaii that was for sure. Might have been those first months with Rachel.

He wished there were some way to hard code the memories in his brain: The way Steve had moved when he’d pushed in, back arching, and the gorgeous, filthy freaking sounds out of him. Damn, it was going to be tough not to catch his eye at work this week and not think about those sounds. And he had to admit to himself, he wasn’t likely to even try.

 

"You could stay, if you want to,” Steve said when the kiss wound down. “Sleep here?"

"Really?" Danny lifted his head long enough to look for any sign that he was less than fully behind the offer, but he didn't see one. "That's...uh... something I've been looking forward to, just so you know. But I can't. I have to..."

"See, this was a booty call," Steve's voice sounded light, but in a forced way. 

Danny didn't have to look up again to know he wasn't kidding - that if Danny insisted on leaving Steve would let him go with a smile and a hug but he really did want him to stay. 

"My alpha got his popcorn and entertainment and a roll in my bed. Now he's gonna trot off with his tail in the air..."

"No, no, please. It's not like that. Sometimes the kids get along at those sleepovers, but other times snitty teenager stuff happens. What if Grace gets upset or feels sick? She could call me at home, looking for me to come get her and…"

"So text her," Steve turned to fully face Danny. "...tell her the phone service in your building is down, and to call your cell if she needs you."

"I guess …I could." 

Danny was reluctant to move, to let that last, little bit of sex haze evaporate but… then he thought about how amazing it was to have this ‘first’ with Steve, to have an apparent future full of ‘firsts’ both in and out of bed ahead of them.

He sat up and took the phone Steve handed him from his end table, turning it around in one hand, looking at it. 

"I hate to lie to her, though."

"Then don't lie. Tell her you're here," Steve said. "There's no reason not to? Is there?"

"Huh," Danny gave it a few more seconds thought, then tapped out the message and hit send. "You're right. She'll probably figure I'd just rather not drive it or...."

He paused as a 'text received' bloop played on his phone, then didn't finish his sentence.

"What did she say?" Steve leaned up when Danny snorted out an 'oh, crap' sound.

"'Okay, comma, smiley face,'" he said, shaking his head as Steve pulled him down and close, chuckling. "And then she wrote, 'don't worry, I'm good, the party is fun.'"

"Sounds like she's holding her own," Steve said.

"Yeah," Danny felt a little disconcerted but relieved at the same time. "But...uh, the thing is the smiley face? It doesn't have two dots for eyes it has that dot and a wink. She texted, "'Okay, dot and a wink.'"

"Uh-oh," Steve had a trace of 'my bad' on his face. "Well, maybe it's just as well, you know, if she is figuring us out on her own? You'll have to tell her sooner or later, anyway."

"You know what?"

"What?" 

"I don't know if either one of us will get to run our pack. Not for long."

"Probably right…" Steve took the phone from Danny and put it on his own nightstand, then urged him over to make the small spoon. "I'd better enjoy it while I can."

"While you can? You mean I should enjoy it while I can. Because, Steve... I'm the Alpha, now."

"Are you...kidding me? How did you know... you've seen it, haven't you? All those questions rolling out of your mouth the entire damn hour and ....."

"Of course I've seen it. Here and there. It's never gonna be my thing but... hey, hey, stopppp..." Danny thrashed and barked out a laugh as Steve's fingers dug in, tickling, then a hand slapped at his ass. "...stop that. I'll be glad to watch it with you on your couch anytime, ‘cause you, babe, are so very much my thing. Forgive me?"

Steve had looked genuinely annoyed, but his face softened before Danny even got to 'forgive me.'

"Maybe. One condition."

"Name your terms, McGarrett…"

"We take turns being the Alpha."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. Then get some sleep, because in the morning? Your hot, beta backside is mine. In my shower."

"Damn," Danny kissed him once more before happily settling in. "Is this my lucky weekend, or what?"


End file.
